


Practical solutions

by VenezuelanWriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arguing, Episode: s15e13 Destiny's Child, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenezuelanWriter/pseuds/VenezuelanWriter
Summary: Dean is angry because Cas went to the Empty and risked himself big time.Castiel knows how to make up for it.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Practical solutions

Cas closed the bedroom door behind him. Dean was sitting on the bed with his laptop on his legs. He didn’t acknowledge Cas’ presence.

“Hey, Dean,” he said.

Dean, if anything, only managed to focus even more on his computer screen.

“How are you?” Castiel asked, sitting next to Dean on their bed. He didn’t get a reply. “ _ Dean _ .”

“It was very stupid of you to go to the Empty like that,” Dean snapped, finally facing him.

Castiel remained calm. “You made your point very clear earlier, yes.”

“You were supposed to watch over us! You left us in charge of the soulless kid? How hopeful!”

“I knew he’d do the right thing. And he’s not soulless anymore, Dean.”

Dean sighed heavily, ignoring Castiel again.

“It was also stupid to go to Hell like that,” Castiel said. “I told you Jo couldn’t be trusted.”

“At least we had been there before!”

“I’d been in the Empty, too.”

“And it hates you!”

“Like Hell likes the Winchesters?”

“We have Rowena on our side!”

He had a point.

Castiel stood up and took his trenchcoat off. “Okay, I think we’ve argued enough about this, don’t you think?” He loosened his tie.

“Yes. I don’t wanna talk anymore about it. Just —don’t do that again, fuck.”

Castiel knew Dean too well not to be aware of the fact that he’d always been more concerned than actually angry about Cas deciding to risk himself like that. Still— 

“I can’t promise it.”

“Jeez.”

“I know there’s something that always makes you feel better,” Cas said, taking off his suit jacket. 

“I’m alcoholized enough, thank you.”

“Not that, idiot. Fellatio?”

Dean winced. “I told you not to call it like that.”

“So? Are you in for me to blow you or are you too prideful to let me?”

Dean rolled his eyes. He was mad at Cas, but if there was something he couldn’t say no to was any form of sexual affection.

“Go a _ head, _ ” Dean answered, smirking at his own pun. Castiel didn’t laugh but the corner of his lips did quirk up.

He complied and honored his offer. He’d always been good at taking care of Dean.


End file.
